


An Ode to You

by baisley



Series: Dagcup-verse [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poems, Post Mpreg, Romance, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisley/pseuds/baisley
Summary: A poem, from a besotted Berserker to his husband, and from a dragon rider to his beloved
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Dagcup-verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Dagur’s Ode to Hiccup

**Author's Note:**

> A quick lil something for Valentines Day.
> 
> No Beta!

You are the flier in the sky,

Chasing Nótt and her chariot of night.

You are the night, your eyes the stars

They twinkle and shine, my gaze never strays.

Your hands are a story in themselves,

They carry the moon

In its far away light.

They carry our children,

With fatherly cradles and gentle caresses.

They carry my heart

With strong and stable holds.

Your hands built a future

I never knew

The gods would bless me with.

You are Freyr

With sunshine in his fingers and peace in his heart.

And I, your Gerðr ,

Who never hoped to think that you

Would ever share your heart to me.

We were realms apart, you and I,

And yet, my path looped, and twisted, and turned

And still it led

To you.

My terrific, wonderful, perfect

 _You_.

It was a controversy, full of doubt and disapproval

But it was ours, it was our love,

Wholly, truly, irrevocably.

A love beyond realms

Beyond race

Beyond our mortal body

Beyond the love stories of gods and goddesses.

For you see,

Your love is above all,

It is a love I cherish

A love I hoard

A love that runs

A love that flies.

Wholly, truly, irrevocably.

( _“Was it not good?” Dagur asked worriedly._

_Hiccup shook his head. “No, it’s... it’s perfect. Come here, you.”_

_The kiss is soft, it’s warm, it sends their hearts to flight and they feel the life tree, from her towering branches to her vast reaching roots. It is endless, it is pure, and wholly, truly, irrevocably theirs.)_


	2. Hiccup’s Ode to Dagur

I’m not so good with poems, you know this

I don’t know much about writing them

But I do know _you_

And that is, I hope

Good enough.

You are the golden light of day.

The sun in Dagr’s golden chariot pulled sky.

Your touch warms my skin

And burrows into my heart.

I am your flier in the night

If only to feel your warm embrace

When tomorrow comes

For when there is the moon

The sun is never far behind.

You are the fire

Once a force of destruction

Now a beacon of life and love.

Like a dragon and his flame

You are alight with colour.

Even in your embers, you are warmth

You are safety

You are my tomorrow.

( _“Is this really for…- for me?” Dagur sniffed._

_“Don’t be so dramatic,” Hiccup said, though a blush was colouring his cheeks. “Who else could it be for?”_

_He made a noise of surprise as he was pulled to a crushing embrace. “Oh, Hiccup!” Kisses rained on his cheek and down is neck._

_His face was aflame at the face of his husband’s unabashed affections, but he sooner melted in his embrace, arms encircling his shoulders. “It’s just a poem…”_

_“I’ll keep it with me always! I’ll read it when I’m out flying-“_

_“Don’t be silly.”_

_“…When I’m in battle!-”_

_“Dagur-“_

_“Ooh! When we’re apart and little Dagur’s lon-“_

_“Okay! That’s the last time I’m writing you a poem!”_

_“I was kidding!”)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! And really, prompts are encouraged!


End file.
